wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UNW Vengeance Ep11
300px|right Match 1 Shane McMahon comes out with Chyna, followed by Gillberg. The bell rings, and Shane turns around right into a Spear from Gillberg. Then, Chyna distract the ref and Shane grabs the old dented WWE Title he brought down to the ring and while the ref is distracted he hits Gillberg with it. He pins. 1 2 3! After the match, Gillberg tries to Spear Shane again, but hits Chyna, and he ends up on his knees. Chyna grabs him and pulls him into a Pedigree. Slashranger, "Stop stop stop! Okay? That's it, Shane, you shoved. Shane, you used a title that is forbidden in any company! So, at Slammerfest, it is you against X-Pac, while Chyna is occupied with two Divas, the Glamazon Beth Phoenix! And One, Dirty, B*tch, or ODB! But at Defy Death this Sunday, it's you and Chyna against Scott Hall and Jack Maybeck! And tonight, right now, here is your opponent!" Kevin Nash comes out. The bell rings, and all of a sudden Miss Tessmacher runs down to ringside and hits Chyna with a huge right hand so she can't interfere. Shane sees this, and just misses getting hit by a Clothesline. Shane hits a Backdrop on Kevin Nash, and taunts Miss Tessmacher. Shane hits a Stunner on Nash, and taunts Nash. Shane grabs the smashed WWE Title again, holds it up, and sets it back down again. He attacks Nash with some hits, and Irish Whips him into the corner. Shane hits a High Knee to the head, and DDTs Nash out of the turnbuckle. Shane pins. 1 2 NO! Shane gets up, and stomps on Nash. He taunts Miss Tessmacher who is still at ringside. Shane locks in a Rear Naked Chokehold, and Nash almost taps but Miss Tessmacher distracts the ref while Jaack Maybeck comes in and slaps Shane. Shane hits a DDT on Jack, and pushes her out of the ring. Shane hits a Neckbreaker when Nash gets up, and pins. 1 2 NO! Shane looks frustrated, and Leg Drop Nash, He Leg Drops Nash two more times, and then locks in the Grapevine Ankle Lock. Nash kicks Shane off, and starts fighting back with some hits. Nash DDTs Shane, and hits a Leg Drop of his own. Nash starts hitting Shane in the face, and locks in a Neckhold. Shane pushes Nash off. Nash climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Diving Leg Drop, and pins. 1 2 NO! Shane gets up, and hits a Hurricanrana. Shane stomps on Nash again, and hits an Elbow Drop. Shane climbs the turnbuckle, and hits a Leap of Faith. Shane pins. 1 2 3! Shane gets up and holds up the smashed title again before leaving. Backstage Skullbreaker's backstage putting on wrist tape before his big battle royal tonight. Kelly Kelly comes in. Kelly, "Hey, Breaker, I was-" Sexay, "Back off, sister! Yeah, keep running!" Skullbreaker, "Whew. Look at her run. You can really intimidate the Divas." Khali, "H-" Ranjin Singh, "Wait, brother! Let me translate. Ahem. Yes, but can she intimidate superstars?" Skullbreaker stood up to stand face to neck with Khali. Breaker, "Leave her alone, Mount Everest." Khali has a staredown with Breaker until Khali chuckles and walks away. Owner and Chairman of the company Slashranger comes in. Slashranger, "Hey, Breaker. I saw what just went down, and I think it has the makings of a storyline. Here's the deal. I am inserting the Great Khali into your battle royal tonight. If Khali wins, he gets what he wants, a match against Sexay. If a different opponent wins, they get a whole month with Sexay as their valet. If you win, nothing happens, it's same old, same old. Got it?" Skullbreaker looks horrified at his odds. Slashranger walks away. Match 2 Air Boom! comes out, followed by Jack Swagger and Michael Cole. Cole, "It might have taken a while to get my contract sorted out, but Cole-Miners, the Cole is here!" The bell rings and it's Cole against Kingston first. Kofi hits a Flying Fourarm on Cole right away. Kofi stomps on Cole and tags in Evan Bourne. Bourne takes out Swagger on the corner and taunts Cole. Cole finally gets up, and runs right into a dropkick from Bourne. 1 NO! Cole gets up faster this time, and tries to hit Bourne. Bourne no-sells the move, and Cole, in a last ditch effort, slaps Bourne. Bourne's wide eyed, but he doesn't react. Bourne holds out his hand. Cole takes it and shakes hands with Bourne until Bourne flips Cole and attacks him. Kofi gets into the ring and stops Evan. Evan stomps on Cole and pins. 1 2 NO! Swagger stopped the pin, and Bourne stares him down. Bourne chases him out of the ring, and hits a Russian Leg Sweep. 1! Bourne takes the padding off of the barricade, and Kofi tries to stop him again. 2! Bourne shakes him off and throws Swagger into the exposed metal. 3! Bourne climbs back into the ring, and Cole slaps him again. Bourne looks angry, and he stares Cole down. The medical personnel have come out to tend to Swagger. Bourne grabs Cole by the singlet and throws him out of the ring into the exposed barricade. The medical personnel start to tend to Cole. Kofi comes in and talks to Bourne, but Bourne tosses Kofi over the ropes and lands ribs first onto the non-exposed part of the barricade. Bourne climbs out of the ring and throws Kofi back into the barricade twice more. 1! Bourne grabs Cole and chases the medical personnel away. 2! Bourne rolls Cole back into the ring and pins. 1 2 3! Kofi gets up, having been thrown into the non-exposed barricade. Kofi rolls into the ring and argues with Evan. Evan starts attacking Kofi, but Kofi fights back and ends up hitting a Trouble in Paradise on Evan. Promo It is a promo of the Golden UNW Awards, which are held on Unstoppable next week. It then goes on to announce Tribute to the Troops will be on Annihilation that week also, and meanwhile, the 25 Best UNW Divas will be held on UNW.com. Why leave Vengeance out of the party? Vengeance will become a Night of Champions just for the special week. Also, half of the UNW Hall of Famers for this year will be held at Defy Death this Sunday! Don't miss Ultimate Nonstop Week next week, where Ultimate Nonstop Wrestling holds all these events! Promo/Match 3 John Morrison comes out, followed by Hanoy with Khali. John, "I was supposed to face Hanoy. Whats with you, The Big, Bad, Gross, Disgusting, Khali?" Khali, "Handicap match." John, "Ah! His first words! Get a camera, someone!" Ben, "Whatever." Frank Teache, "Ben, don't be such a grouch. Get into the matches, you get paid for this job!" Ben, "No." Slashranger, "Ben! This whole thing has gone onlong enough. You're fired! And you will be replaced by the one, the only, Matt Striker!" Matt comes out and takes his new position at the announce table. Frank, "Welcome, Matt Striker!" Matt, "Thanks, Frank, it's good to be here!" The bell rings, and Khali is right after John. John manages to get a lot of punches into Khali before Hanoy steps in and it turns into a squash match. John manages to slip out of the ring, and lures Hanoy out. Hanoy gets thrown into the barricade, and is KOed. John targets Khali, but has a hard time getting him down. John hits a Flash Kick, but Khali is only down to one knee. John is looking hopeless, and he kicks Khali right in the temple. Khali gets right back up, looking angry. Khali starts hitting John around, and even tosses John across the ring. Khali grabs John by the neck, and hits the Punjabi Plunge. 1 2 KICKOUT John just barely kicks out, and he immediately kicks Khali right in the face. Khali falls to the ground, having been kicked to his limit, and John rests. John then rolls Khali towards the turnbuckle, and hits a Starship Pain. John pins. 1 2 KICKOUT Khali kicks out just in time, and John looks beaten. John gets up, and gets ready for another Flash Kick. Khali catches him, though, and locks him in the Vise Grip. John almost taps, but Hanoy comes back in and tells Khali to let him go. Hanoy sets up for the Indian Pain(Moonsault), but John reverses it and hits a Flash Kick on Hanoy while Khali is pushed over the top rope. John pins Hanoy. 1 2 3! John holds his hands up in victory. Jamal is seen shaking his head at their failure. Match 4 Stone Cold comes out, followed by Jake Jamanki. The bell rings and Stone Cold goes right after Jake. Jake slides out of the ring and runs, but Stone Cold catches him and tosses him back into the ring. Stone Cold hits a Suplex, and taunts Jake. Stone Cold stomps on Jake, and picks him up into a Clothesline. Stone Cold taunts Jake again, and looks disappointed as Jake doesn't respond. Stone Cold bends over and yells at Jake, which gets Jake right up. Jake looks angry, and he hits a Clothesline on Stone Cold. Stone Cold gets up and turns around into another Clothesline. Jake walks toward Stone Cold and Stone Cold hits a Rollup. 1 2 NO! Jake got out, and they lock up. Stone Cold pulls Jake into a Headlock, and Jake has a sudden burst of anger and sends Stone Cold backward. Stone Cold pulls the padding off of the turnbuckle while the ref's distracted by Jake trying to use a chair. Stone Cold lovks up with Jake again, and this time Stone Cold Irish Whips Jake into the turnbuckle. Jake shows increased pain because of it, and Stone Cold hits the Mudhole Stomp. Stone Cold tries to pin, but the ref says he's too close to the ropes. Stone Cold tries to drag him over, but Jake rolls him up. The ref again says he's too close to the ropes, and Jake gets up to argue. Stone Cold gets up and mocks Jake while his back's turned. Stone Cold brings Jake into the center of the ring and hits a Stone Cold Stunner out of nowhere. Stone Cold pins. 1 2 3! Stone Cold celebrates his win. Match 5 Jack Maybeck comes out, followed by Sexay Girrl. The bell rings and Khali almost immediately comes out. Jack looks at Sexay and they both attack him, with almost no luck. Skullbreaker runs out, and all three of them try to fight off Khali. Skullbreaker wears Khali down and hits a Skullbuster. Khali rolls out of the ring, and Skullbreaker's kicking him and hitting him all the way to the Parking Lot. As both Jack and Sexay are surprised that Khali came, Jack recovers first and hits a UNW Diva on Sexay. 1 2 NO! Sexay gets out and kicks Jack. Sexay throws Jack into the corner and hits a Hawt in Here. Sexay pulls Jack out and hits a So Sexay. 1 2 3! Sexay celebrates with Skullbreaker, who came back from beating Khali. Main Event Skullbreaker, Hanoy, Jamal, Gunner, Murphy, Triple H, X-Pac, and Khali come out. The bell rings and everyone locks up. Gunner gets Hanoy into the corner and beats on him. Gunner tries to get Hanoy out. Jamal is trading punches with Murphy, and HHH is fighting it out with X-Pac while Skullbreaker DDTs Khali. Gunner fails in getting Hanoy out, and Hanoy starts to push Gunner over. Jamal finally starts to get the edge on Murphy, and hits a Suplex. Jamal tosses Murphy over, but Murphy hangs on and flips back over to kick Jamal in the face. Skullbreaker actually Suplexes the Great Khali, and when Hanoy runs at him, he easily tosses Hanoy over the ropes. Hanoy's been eliminated! Skullbreaker picks Khali up, and starts to haul him over the ropes. Murphy and Jamal trade punches, and Gunner's joined in to eliminate Jamal. Jamal fights out of it and illegally low blows Murphy and sends him flying over. Murphy's eliminated! Gunner looks at Jamal, eyes blazing, and brutally hits Jamal. X-Pac is still fighting HHH, and when he sees the opportunity, throws Gunner in front of himself. Gunner turns around and he and HHH pummel X-Pac with punches. X-Pac dodges a hit thrown from Gunner and hits a Back Body Drop. X-Pac whirls around and hits an X-Factor on HHH. X-Pac tries to throw Gunner over, but Khali comes and shoves them both over. X-Pac's eliminated! Gunner's eliminated! Skullbreaker is lying on the canvas a few feet away. He gets up and helps HHH fight Khali and Jamal. HHH Clotheslines Khali, and they work together to haul Jamal over. Jamal's eliminated! Skullbreaker uses the chance and hurls HHH over the rope. HHH's eliminated! It's just between Skullbreaker, and Khali. They fight, and fight, until Skullbreaker gains advantage by hitting a Nosebreaker. Skullbreaker locks in the Necksnapper, and it seems like it's all over for Khali. Skullbreaker lets go, and stomps onb Khali. Skullbreaker taunts Khali, and kicks Khali in the head. Skullbreaker picks Khali up, and tries to haul him over the rope. Khali resists, and tosses Skullbreaker over the top rope. Khali won! He get's his match against Jack Maybeck! Wait a minute. Skullbreaker holds on to the top rope for dear life, and Khali thinks he's won. Skullbreaker pulls himself over the top rope and hits the Skullbuster on Khali. Skullbreaker picks Khali up and throws him over the top rope. Khali hits the floor hard. Khali's been eliminated! Skullbreaker celebrates with Sexay Girrl as the show goes off the air.